It is common to provide combination locks in safe doors in the manner illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,388. In such arrangements, the lock works are mounted to an interior surface of the safe door with an opening device, such as a lock dial and manually operated handle, positioned exteriorly of the door. Persons wishing to gain unauthorized entry into the safe recognize that the lock works are generally located behind the lock dial and attempt to defeat the lock by drilling holes through the dial, safe door, lock housing and lock works. Then through the use of probes, picks and the like, the lock works can be manipulated to cause release of the associated latch or bolt from the safe wall or keeper which receives the latch, thusly allowing easy access the contents of the safe.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a protecting device for impeding and preventing the unauthorized intrusion into the lock works as by drilling through the safe door.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means for easily mounting a lock housing and associated lock works to the interior of the safe door in association with the protecting device stated, such that normal, authorized manipulation of the lock is not hindered.